An Angel's Fight With the Reaper
by VHAL9000
Summary: A new story continuing after Digital Transfer. Heero finds out the D reaper has returned, but this time.. in his own universe! To stop this horrid beast, he has called on 3 tamers, and the rest of the gundam pilots. Will the power of the gang be enough to stop the D reaper? Read to find out.


An angel's fight with the Reaper

AC 198

Chapter 1: Peace and Bad news

In the Year AC 198, peace was still emerging among the colonies and Earth. No Wars have occurred so far. The year is bright for the colonies and the people at Earth.

Relena Peacecraft was sitting in her office one evening, when suddenly she got a call.

"It's for you, Miss Relena." Her advisor said, as she gave her the phone.

The monitor above her showed a women face. Her hair was violet in color.

"Miss Relena, hello."

"Hello Ms. Noin." Relena answered

"Miss Relena. There is something you should look at. Remember the base we set up on the moon.."

"Yes?"

"Well it has been infected." Noin said, as she frowned.

"What?" Releana shouted.

"The base had been infected by something, with large tendrils. And in the base, several soldiers were killed."

"Oh my god! This is very serious, we should do something to.." Relena panicked.

"Actually, Miss. Relena, I was hoping if you would leave this task to the preventers. We need to get the gundam pilots back. We need their cooperation for this mission."

"Good.."

"And we will need to have the gundams rebuilt, and the manufacture of the Taurus, Aries, Leos,etc.

"…"

"Sorry if this goes against your ideal of pacism, Relena, but if we don't stop this creature, the Earth and the space colonies will be consumed by it.."

"I understand. Although I hate war, I really do not want to have Earth being taken over, by some ugly beast." The queen said, as she understood what was going on.

"Miss Noin, I leave this task to you. Defeat this beast, and bring peace to the colonies and Earth once more."

"We will do our best, my queen." Noin said, as the image of her on the monitor disappeared.

Chapter 2: Call for the Gundam Pilots

Miss Noin got the order to bring the Gundam Pilots back from a peaceful life, to a life of war.

In the circus, Trowa had to leave Catherine, his sister.

"Do you really have to go Trowa?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so, Catherine. But I will come back, I promise." The gundam pilot replied.

"You better keep your word,** Trition." **Catherine said, as the pilot smiled, and then left.

In the colony, Duo had to leave Hilde.

"I'm sorry, Hilde…but it is my duty."

"I know that, Duo. Just come back in one piece."

"I sure will, babe." Duo said, as he left his woman

In the Winner Residence,

"Rashid, We need the maganacs, and Sandrock for this mission." Quatre said, to his loyal friend, Rashid Kurama.

"I understand, Master Quatre. I will get the boys in the mobile suits back, and we will assemble the gundam in no time."

"Thanks, a lot, old friend. You don't know how much this means to me." Quatre said tearfully.

In a colony, Wufei sat in his office. A job of the preventers was hard for a young man, but it was the only way to make his life more meaningfull after the death of his wife, and the destruction of his gundam.

In his computer, the image of a woman appeared.

"Sally Po?" He asked.

"Yes, Wufei. We need you to come to the preventers building, located at these coordinates. Also, we assembled your gundam."

"Nataku?" The Chinese young man asked

Sally Po nodded. "The world needs you, Wufei. Remember that." And in a flash, she disappeared.

Heero unlike the pilots was in space. The image of Noin appeared, on the monitor.

"Heero, we need you." She said.

"A mission?" He asked.

"Yes, we need you to come to these coordinates as soon as possible."

"Mission accepted. I will there in no time." He said, as the image of Noin disappeared.

"Come on, Wing Zero. We have another mission on our hands." He said, to the Zero system, as the Wing of the gundam widened, and as Heero activated the thrusters.

Chapter 3:

"Boys, we called you, because there is serious problem…" Noin announced.

"Oh yeah? What problem is it? I mean as gundam pilots we have been through worse.." Gundam Pilot Duo Maxwell boasted

"Shut the hell up, Maxwell." Wufei said, to his comrade.

"As I was saying, recently, the moon base that was created, to examine the moon, and probe is, is now infected. Noin declared. This brought the attention of all the pilots including Heero.

"Actually, from now, the entire moon has been covered by this red blob that infected the moon base. See." She said, as she pointed to the image on the projector.

"D reaper…" Heero muttered.

"Heero, do you know anything of this?" Noin asked,

"Yes, I do. Guys remember the time I disappeared?" Heero asked the pilots, who nodded.

"Well, yeah. You disappeared for like a year." Duo explained.

"Well, actually I traveled to an alternate universe, and fought the enemy there. I thought I destroyed it, but, came to know that it had the ability of teleportation." Heero explained, as he walked.

"Hey, where are you going, Heero?" Quatre asked.

"To find the Tamers. We need all the help we can get." The perfect soldier answered

Chapter 4:

Heero went inside the cockpit of the Wing Zero. He began to type extensively, and then the Hypnos Logo appeared. Then, the face of a man with glasses appeared.

"Mitsuo Yamaki?"

"Heero? Is it you?" The man asked, as Heero nodded.

"How were you able to contact us?"

"The Zero has amazing capabilities, greater than even I know. Because it hacked into the Hypos database, it was able to form a wireless call connection with it, even though we are universes apart"

"I see.. it is amazing supercomputer indeed."

"Yea..but that wasn't the reason I called you."

"?"

"The reason I called you, was to tell you..that the D reaper exists."

"WHAT?" The man shouted

"But I thought you destroyed it."

"Me too. But it seems to develop a property of teleportation. It even shown that power when it teleported from the digital world to the human world."

"So what we should we do?"

"The D reaper is my universe, and I need all the help I can get. I need the Tamers and the Digimon to come to the hypnos building as soon as possible."

"Heero. They are right here." Yamaki stated, as Heero was surprised.

"Hello, Mr. Yuy." The man next to Yamaki greeted. He had a red lizard dragon digimon with him, and had brown hair/yellow glasses.

"Takato, you've grown." Heero said seriously, as the man sported a grin.

"Takato, tell the other tamers, to cling on their digivices." Heero instructed, as Takato told the others to do what Heero said.

"Ok. We're all set. Mr. Yuy, now what?" Takato asked.

"…" Heero stood silent, as he pressed buttons on the keyboard. Suddenly, the Tamers' devices glowed, and the tamers/digimon went transported to the Gundam Universe.

Chapter 5:

"So this is your universe, Heero?" Henry asked.

"Yea." Heero replied, coldly.

"So how did you teleport us?" Rika asked.

"Your devices still had the Zero system. Therefore, I was able to send a single code to transport them, and since you cling on to them, you were teleported as well. Also you digivice binds you and your digimon together and thus your digimon were transported with you." Heero explained, and then he stopped.

"Who is this?" He said, pointed to the man with the dark brown hair. He had a metal gauntlet on one of his arms.

"This is Ryo Akiyama. He is a tamer that helped to destroy the D reaper, on the other side of Shinkuku area." Takato explained.

"I see.." Heero said.

"So what are you doing, Mr. Yuy?" Henry asked, as Heero went towards the building.

"Introducing you to my friends." He said with a grin.

Chapter 6:

Heero brought the Tamers to the Preventers .

"Why did you bring these adults, Yuy? Especially that weakling woman over…" Wufei ranted.

Rika got mad, and went to Wufei, and grabbed him by the shirt. "You listen here! We beat the living crap out the thing, that is terrorizing your universe.. so if you so much call us weak one more time, I will beat the living tar out of you…!"

Duo then just got up. "Chill lady, Wufei did not mean it. He just has a dislike for women." Duo stated, as he looked at the Chinese pilot, but got a scorn, and a glare, as a return gift.

"Guys! Can we please knock it out. Heero has some probably has some information that might be useful to use. Can you continue, Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Sure, Quatre. First off, when I was gone, for approximately a year, I met the Tamers, who helped me defeat the D reaper. But because the D reaper had some sort of teleportation property, it teleported here." Heero explained.

"And these people are the tamers, I assume, right?" Trowa asked.

Heero nodded.

"Yuy, we don't need these weaklings' help, we have the most powerful gundams in the universe, and more importantly, we have wing zero." Wufei explained.

"Wing Zero and the gundams aren't enough to destroy this thing, Wufei…" Heero explained. "And by the way, Wufei, the Tamers could beat you, if they had the chance."

"Heero is right. We need all the help we can get. Who knows what the thing will take over." Trowa stated.

"Trowa is right. So what is the plan, Heero?" Quatre asked, as Heero began to formulate a plan that will get rid of the D reaper for good.

Meanwhile, in the moon base that was infected, the J reaper clone stood on top of it.

"This Earth, is just like the Earth in the other universe. Full of chaotic creatures, bent on war, and destruction. Wiping them out is the **best, and only solution. **" The agent spoke as the tendrils of the D reaper created something large. It had Wings that were dark instead of white. In fact, the whole figure was black instead. Instead of a green orb, it had a red one. The figure's eyes glowed in response to the agent's statement. Was it the Wing Zero or an angel of Darkness?

Chapter 7:

"Here is the plan. The D reaper has agents that will protect it. Everyone will split up into groups. Group A will be Rika, and Wufei, Group 2, will be Henry and Trowa, Group 3, will consist of Ryo and Quatre. Group 4 will be Takato and Duo. And group 5 will be Noin and Zechs." Heero instructed.

"Wait, Heero! What are these "agents"? And what will you be doing?" Quatre asked.

"The Agents of the D reaper are projectiles with a combat level no less than a simple leo. It should be easy to take out. And to answer your question, Quatre, Zero and I will try to find a weakness to the D reaper, and destroy it, for good." Heero responded.

Moments later, the pilots got into their mobile suits, and the Tamers biomerged with their digimon. But before they got into space, Gallantmon transformed into Crimson Gallantmon (Grani was invented after Heero went back to his universe) . This amazed all the pilots including Heero. But at the moment, the D reaper terrorizing the universe was a bigger topic to be concerned about.

When the pilots and tamers went into space, they found the D reaper, attaching itself to the space station.

Agents surrounded it, and the heroes began to attack, but suddenly, a blast of energy came from the inside of the D reaper….

Chapter 8: Wing Zero-The Enemy?

The gundam pilots and tamers avoided the dangerous, critical attack of the blast. But out from the D reaper, sprung a mobile suits whose wings reflected a dark color, instead of a light one. The eyes of the mobile suits unlike others glowed red, instead of the usual green in Wing Zero, Epyon, or even the Tallgeese III. But the appearance of the mobile suit, when close, shocked the pilots. It was Wing Zero. But it couldn't be! Wing Zero already existed, so how can other one be. None of the gundam pilots even reconstructed one; even if they were, they would still prefer their own gundam over the Wing Zero.

"HA HA HA HA" A voice was herd from the cockpit of the dark wing zero.

"You pitful humans will die this time, and the D reaper will finally do the job!" The voice rang again.

"Who is in that suit?" Duo shouted.

"I know who it is." Heero said coldly. "The D reaper agent, ADR-01"

"ADR-01?" Takato asked. "The Jeri clone?"

"Yes." Heero replied. "When the D reaper was teleported to this world, it created a lot of its orginal agents, and that included ADR-01. And also the D reaper has the ability to create any form it choose, and since Wing Zero was in its memory, it created a copy of it."

"As always, you are clever, Heero Yuy. But intelligence is not enough to beat the D reaper!" J Reaper said, as the Dark Wing Zero charged towards the Gang.

The Tamers tried to stop the machine with their biomerged forms, but its power was too much to handle!

Jus then Wing Zero drew out its beam sword, ready to fight its copy.

"Mission accepted. Preparing to eradicate target." Heero said.

Chapter 9: Two angels colliding

The two beam swords of the Wing Zeros clashed: Green colliding with red producing sparks, just like the time where the Wing Zero battled the Epyon, or when it battled the Altron. Heero immediately fired the twin barrel macine guns at his enemy, but it seemed to dodge the attacks. It was a draw and Heero could not admit it, considering he was the perfect soldier, who always came out as the victor, no matter what situation he was in! He needed help!

"Zechs, I need you to help me." Heero said, on Zech's monitor.

"Sure," Zechs responded, as the Tallgeese III went to help Wing Zero.

The Tallgeese went beside the Dark Wing Zero, and drew out its beam sword.

But when the Tallgeese tried to attack its enemy, an agent appeared. The beam sword killed it, but Dark Wing Zero turned around, and flew away. It drew out its buster rifle to fire at its enemies, but the two dodged the powerful attack. Dark Wing Zero was about to fire one more blast, but the Tallgeese drew out its heat rod, mounted on its shoulder. The Heat rod grabbed the buster rifle, and pulled it away. Then, the preventer ms, activated its thrusters and pushed the Dark MS even futher. Meanwhile, Heero locked on his enemy.

"Target locked. Prepare to eradicate target." Heero said. As his Wing Zero pulled out the twinbuster rifle, which begun to shoot a powerful blast. The powerful blast, once at full capacity fired, and it was going to hit the Tallgeese, and the Dark Wing Zero. Zechs, knowing the blast was going to hit any minute, quickly moved out the away. However, ADR-01, did not think quickly, and was destroyed along with the Dark Wing Zero.

"Now to destroy the D reaper once and for all!" Heero said, as the Wing Zero went closer to the D reaper. Using the Zero system, he found the D reaper's Achilles heel, a glowing orb, that seemed to convince Heero that it was the source of power that gave the D reaper the energy to teleport. He aimed Zero's buster rifles at the orb, and shot it down, rendering the D reaper the ability to teleport. Then, he was about to fire one more blast, but the rifle was out of power. Just then, Zechs and his Tallgese performed the blow to the D reaper, with the Tallgeese Megaparticle cannon, which blew the D reaper up.

"Thanks, Zechs. I owe you one." Heero said.

"Actually, Heero I should be thanking you. You were the one who not only spared me in that battle of Libra, but let my sister lived. You also ended Dekim Barton's dictatorship, and as a soldier, and I am truly grateful." Zechs replied.

"Actually, I let Relena live, because she was leading the world in the right direction. Otherwise, I would have killed her." Heero said, coldly.

"I see.." Zechs said, as the Gang went back to Earth.

Chapter 10: The end and Goodbye

"So the D Reaper is not coming back?" Takato asked.

"No, Takato. I blew up its teleportation orb. It will never resurface for billions of years." Heero answered.

Just then, Wufei walked up to the gang.

"You know, for a weakling women, you fight pretty well." He said, enraging Rika.

"You better not anger me, or you will have to fight Renamon!" Rika shouted.

"Actually, I would like to have one. I still crave the art of fighting." Wufei retorted.

"Always the fighting type, eh Wuffers?" Duo asked, turning Wufei's smile upside down

"So how do we get back?" Henry said.

"The same way you came here." Heero replied, as Zero's eyes glowed.

But then the Digivices of the Tamers glowed, and surrounded the Tamers and their digimon. Within a moment, they disappeared.

"For once, Heero, you made some friends." Duo remarked.

"Hn." Heero replied, as he left the pilot to think.

THE END


End file.
